f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2012 Brazilian Grand Prix
| poletime = 1:12.458 | fastestlap = 1:38.069 | fastestlapdriver = Lewis Hamilton | fastestlapnation = GBR | fastestlapteam = | fastestlapnumber = 38 | winner = Jenson Button | winnernation = GBR | winnerteam = | second = Fernando Alonso | secondteam = | secondnation = ESP | third = Felipe Massa | thirdteam = | thirdnation = BRA }} The 2012 Brazilian Grand Prix (officially the Formula 1 Grande Prêmio Petrobras do Brasil 2012) was the 20th and final race of the 2012 Formula One Season. It took place at the Autódromo José Carlos Pace on November 25 2012. It was Michael Schumacher's final race in Formula One. With a 13-point gap between championship leader, Sebastian Vettel and second-placed Fernando Alonso, the 2012 Drivers' World Championship was to be decided here. Lewis Hamilton took pole position ahead of teammate Jenson Button. Vettel qualified fourth, behind his teammate Mark Webber. Alonso qualified in eighth. Button won the rain-affected race in a safety-car finish ahead of Alonso, with Felipe Massa in third. Webber finished fourth, with Nico Hülkenberg in fifth, after an impressive race ruined by a collision with Hamilton. Vettel's sixth place, achieved after an accident at the start, gave him the championship. __TOC__ Background }}}}}}} | }}}}}} | | |} Ahead of the 2012 Brazilian Grand Prix, driver, Sebastian Vettel leads the World Drivers Championship by 13 points from Spaniard, Fernando Alonso. The championship would be decided at this race. No other drivers are in contention for the title. Following Vettel's 2nd place at the , Red Bull have secured the Constructors' Championship, holding an unassailable lead of 73 points ahead of . This race was the last for Michael Schumacher as he would retire for the second time after being in for 3 years. The São Paulo circuit remains mostly unchanged from last season, although the grandstands have been moved back slightly around the Subida dos Boxes section due to numerous major incidents, including a number of fatal accidents, in the last couple of years. As a result, there will be more run-off around this section of the circuit. Also as a reaction to this, the DRS zone will be moved to the straighter Reta Oposta between turns 3 and 4. Pirelli provided teams with early prototypes during Friday practice. Early weather indications shown a high probability of rain throughout the weekend, which may be a contributing factor in the championship battle. Championship scenarios For Sebastian Vettel to win the 2012 Drivers' World Championship if: *Vettel finished in the top 4, or *Alonso failed to win, and Vettel finished 7th or higher, or *Alonso finished third, and Vettel finished 9th or higher, or *Alonso failed to make the podium places. For Fernando Alonso to win the championship:''' *Alonso needed to finish in the top 3, and outscore Vettel by a minimum of 14 points. Entry list The full entry list for the is shown below: Practice FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results * Pastor Maldonado was given a ten-place grid penalty for receiving a third reprimand of the season for missing a call to the weighbridge after the second qualifying session. Grid * Pastor Maldonado was given a ten-place grid penalty for receiving a third reprimand of the season for missing a call to the weighbridge after the second qualifying session. Race Report Results Milestones * Kimi Räikkönen's 175th start (177th race). * Last Race: Michael Schumacher, , Pedro de la Rosa, Narain Karthikeyan, Timo Glock, Vitaly Petrov and Bruno Senna. * Jenson Button's 15th win. * Räikkönen scored points for the 19th race in a season, a new record. * Kamui Kobayashi's last points finish and last race for Sauber. * Caterham achieved their best finish of 11th. * Sebastian Vettel becomes the three-time champion after Michael Schumacher achieved his world title in . * McLaren's last win with Mercedes-Benz engines. * Lewis Hamilton's last race for McLaren. Final Standings Notes Category:2012 Grands Prix Category:Brazilian Grand Prix Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Formula One races in Brazil